Keladry of Mindelan: The Alphabetical Guide
by Magna Parva
Summary: 26 letters in the alphabet. 26 looks at our favourite Lady Knight's life; career-wise, love, family, friends, and beyond. Read and Review!


**The Alphabetical Guide to Keladry of Mindelan**

**

* * *

**

A: Auspicious

Auspicious was definitely not a word that described Keladry's prospective career as probationary page. Looking around, she was met with more than a few hostile gazes. It had been made maddeningly clear from the very beginning when she had first received the letter from Lord Wyldon, that she would be in for a rough ride, so when someone actually volunteered to sponsor her, she was justifiably surprised. Looking up, she caught a smile being tossed in her direction from the lanky green eyed page at the side. Well, she thought to herself, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all...

**

* * *

**

B: Boring

Page Mindelan was a subject who was often discussed in the men's baths. Her fellow pages could not, for the life of them, fathom her true personality.

She was neither annoyingly flirtatious, intrusive nor screechy as some had originally feared, but she was no shrinking violet either. She was quiet and kept to herself, surrounded by a small tight-knit bunch of friends, but she did not shy away from the prospect of making new acquaintances; and while she was renowned for her anti-hazing campaign, she did not display a nasty streak, hinting of her violent side.

No, the pages eventually decided, they could call her many things, but boring was not one of them.

**

* * *

**

C: **Cleon**

Being with Cleon had been one of the most turbulent times of her life. One moment, she could feel so ecstatic that she felt as though she could fly to the Moon and back. The next, she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in his arms, safe forever in the protection of his love for her. After all, even though he had yet to say it to her face, he must have loved her. Right? But then duties called. He needed to marry, and she needed to defend her people. Love wasn't enough, not even for them.

**

* * *

**

D: Dom

Being with Dom left Kel feeling as though her soul had melded with his, her very inner being becoming one with him. She knew instinctively how he felt, what he thought and why he acted in certain ways. There were no awkward moments between the two – other than when they first realised their feelings for each other, of course. Everyone who knew the pair thought that Kel would be the one who could finally get Dom to leave the Own, marrying and settling down with her. They did not realise, however, the depths of his loyalty to his post. No. Love wasn't enough, not even for them.

**

* * *

**

E: Ethics

It was once said that the greatest lesson in morality was taught by a ten year old. This ten year old grew up, fighting for what she believed in, knowing that she was right. It was later said that the harshest judgement made of the state of Tortall's laws and legal system was made by the same girl, now a fifteen year old. This fifteen year old continued on with her life, challenging the unfairness of the world. Struggling against old prejudices stemming from people's ignorance, she was assigned, at the age of eighteen, the duty to correct the errors of her nation. She lived, her ethics ruling her life, and she strived to undo the wrong. For that was her role in life, and that was why she earned the title of 'Protector of the Small'.

**

* * *

**

F: Feminist

There were many powerful and important women in Tortall who had caught the eye and the interest of the nation over time. The Lioness was one such woman, having fooled everyone into believing she was a boy until after her knighthood, and later being named the King's Champion at the birth of the new monarchy. Queen Thayet the Peerless was another, riding fiercely into battle alongside her husband, and yet still managing to raise six equally beautiful children. Veralidaine Sarrasri, or Daine, as she preferred to be known, was Tortall's Wildmage, and the lover of the famed Numair Salmalín, and also a close friend of Buriram Tourakom, Commander of the Riders and eventual wife of the Giantkiller.

But these great women all faded when put in comparison with the Protector of the Small. Winning the love of the commoners, she was the sweetheart of Tortall by the age of twenty-five. Interestingly, she possessed neither the awe-inspiring beauty of the Queen, nor the magical abilities of the Lioness and the Wildmage; and despite having friendship with royalty, it wasn't enough to grant her immediate elevation into the higher echelons of society like it had been for Buri. No; that was something she had been forced to earn, and, though it took her years to accomplish her goal, earn it she did. Definitely. And _she_, my dear readers, was a true feminist.

**

* * *

**

G: Green

Just because she was the Girl, she was put on probation. Just because she was the Girl, she was hazed more than was normal. Just because she was the Girl, she was the subject of much ridicule. Just because she was the Girl, she was forced into missing her fourth-year exams. Just because she was the Girl, she had to be courted in secret. Just because she was the Girl.

This changed slightly after emerging from the Chamber whole and hale. Now, just because she was green, she was given the easiest task available. (Or so she thought.) Just because she was green, she was patronised by the other, more experienced, knights who did not know her well. Just because she was green, even the refugees thought she was hopeless. But soon, she showed them.

**

* * *

**

H: Honour

A lady's chastity was her mark of purity. A knight's chivalry was his merit. A craft-man's fairness and honesty was how he sold himself. Each of these was something that had to be protected at all times, for want of honour and respect amongst their peers. For Keladry, honour was a double-edged sword; it meant she had to maintain her virtue as a woman, all the while behaving as a knight of the realm was bound to by their oath. If only she had been born a boy.

**

* * *

**

I: Ironic

It was ironic, Kel had to admit, that she had harboured a crush on Neal because of his acerbic tongue and his scholarly looks, only to fall for Cleon, friendly and simply _exuding _masculinity, for completely opposite reasons. But it was simply maddening that she could love Dom because he accepted her exactly as she was, but then end up in the arms of a Conservative, who hated her profession.

**

* * *

**

J: Justice

Being a knight was about chivalry. She knew many men who had served the Crown, honouring its name, and she also knew many men who had strayed. What had happened with Joren, in her mind, had been coming to him for a long while now; and Vinson's fate, too, was only to be expected. They had assumed that their names would provide them with the protection they would require. Too bad the Chamber hadn't agreed. Those who strayed would do wrong, and justice would soon be served. It was only the laws of nature. And, by the Gods, she would be the one to serve it.

**

* * *

**

K: Kisses

When Cleon had first kissed her, that one Midwinter as they walked back to their rooms after serving all evening, Keladry had simply been stunned. There was no other word for it. No fireworks were ever present, even if she did feel rather faint after a few of his more -ahem- _passionate_ embraces.

When Dom had kissed her, both high from their early morning practice, she had seen it coming and had awaited it for a month by then, and accepted it with an eagerness enough to surprise them both. Sparks flew, as was expected, and nearly led to bed. Thankfully, she thought to herself years later, she wasn't that easy.

When Charles of Rosemark, however, kissed her, she was absolutely terrified. Terrified that a man ten years her senior had taken such an interest in her (in hindsight, the age difference wasn't so bad, for Dom had been only three years younger than him); terrified of the revelation that she actually welcomed the attention and not just because Dom had moved on to court a Rider; and worst of all, terrified of what her brother, Conal, would say when he found out that his best friend was chasing her.

**

* * *

**

L: Loss

When Tobe finally grew up, as all children eventually do, Keladry had been forced to release him from under her command. Managing to secure an apprenticeship for him with Stephen the hostler at the Palace in Corus, also supervised by Daine and Onua, she returned to New Hope with a heavy heart, missing her boy already. In those four years, he had grown on her enough to be like an adoptive son to her. Words could barely describe her joy when Neal finally snapped her out of her visible depression by reminding her that he actually COULD be her adoptive son, were she to file the papers.

**

* * *

**

M: Marriage

Marriage had never been a priority in her life; she had disregarded it as a necessity the moment she chose to train for knighthood. Keladry had endured her family's silent looks, Joren's cruel taunts, and the Court's scathing remarks, knowing that she had brought her potentially loveless life on herself, and convincing herself that she ought to be satisfied so long as she was known as a knight of the realm. However, the day she would walk down the aisle, to bind herself in holy matrimony to the one man – and a Conservative, at that – who would overlook everything in order for her heart, had been a day which no-one could have foreseen.

**

* * *

**

N: Neal

Her best friend. Her brother of the heart. Her rock through all those years. Nealan of Queenscove was all those things, and so much more. She remembered the days when she had hidden her near obsessive crush on him, also bringing to mind his reaction when she had finally told him one evening as they reminisced about their training years. It had been for the best that she had never acted on her feelings; she couldn't even begin to imagine how badly it would have affected their friendship. Keladry was truly glad that he and Yuki had found love with each other, and any sparks of jealousy felt were because she wished to be able to experience the same someday.

**

* * *

**

O: Obtuse

When Dom had first taken an interest in her, it had been during her squire years, when Kel had still been involved with Cleon. She brushed him off as a mere flirt, preferring to know him as a good friend instead. This caused a problem later on when Dom finally made a move; her obliviousness nearly brought Neal to tears with frustration as he watched his cousin dithering around trying to get his best friend's attention for weeks. If only she could have been just as obtuse this time, she mourned quietly in bed, recalling how Dom broke up with her. It would certainly have spared her the heartache.

**

* * *

**

P: Protective

There was a reason for why the Chamber had named her as 'Protector of the Small' - there was no denying her protective streak. It had been what had lead to her arriving in Corus for her interview with Lord Wyldon with a black eye on her face all those years ago, just to save a few kittens; it had been the reason for her insane decision of caring for the baby griffin; it had caused her to take on Tobe as her servant even when she could have just ignored his treatment; and it had definitely almost resulted in her being executed on Traitor's Hill for treason when she went against orders from the Crown and rescued her people. Keladry just wished that people didn't have to feel obligated to refer to her with that name as if it held the same weight that 'the Lioness' did, or inspired the same awe as 'the Giantkiller'.

**

* * *

**

Q: Quixotic

There was a time in her life when Keladry had been prone to making rash decisions while trying to help and do good. Quixotic, her grandpapa had called her, laughing and chucking her under the chin; just like her mother at the same age. Then she grew up, went into page training, became a knight commander; and even though experience taught her to think out her actions carefully, she didn't always adhere to this rule, proving as much by leaving for Scanra on her own. It was a miracle she even escaped with her life still intact, Neal would comment later, scolding her throughout the entire journey back.

**

* * *

**

R: Reflex

Kel couldn't help slapping Charles the first time he told her he thought she looked good in a dress; she thought he was being sarcastic; he wasn't. It was a reflex movement, and caused both of their friends to either burst out laughing, or stare in shock. Still slightly sore from the recent break-up, she wasn't used to being flirted with at the time, nor received many compliments on her looks, as Dom hadn't been as... vocal with his appreciation (unlike his predecessor, Cleon).

Of course, she apologised immediately afterward, surprised at herself, cheeks a beet red colour, while her brother rolled his eyes. Charles just smiled faintly, and nodded. He had half expected it to happen anyway, judging from what Conal had told him about her.

**

* * *

**

S: Superficial

Courtiers were so shallow, Keladry couldn't help but noticing. (Of course, that's what she said; to tell the truth, she had been thinking it for the past fifteen years of her life, but who would listen?) Their fashions changed every few months, weeks, even, if they were feeling particularly fickle. Brief flirtations would be played out, but rarely become serious. It made her sick to the stomach, so during the first two months of her courtship with Charles, she remained wary, afraid that he would be revealed as a turncoat. He wasn't.

**

* * *

**

T: Test

Being a knight meant having to face difficulties. Being a _lady_ knight meant having to face adversity. She knew that not many people understood the significance of the contrasting allotments; but more often than not, she would be tempted to stop just for a moment, and show them exactly what the difference was. Admittedly, this would occur during those particularly trying days after putting up with sly insults and challenges, when her temper would frayed and ready to ignite, but luckily, her friends would be around to recognise those moments and sooth her frustration. (Just for the record, she had once screamed after snapping, she was _not_ a trollop!)

**

* * *

**

U: Usurper

Being married to the eldest son of the Rosemark clan was, at best... a learning experience. She had met a few of her husband's family twice before when she was younger, during the Progress, when her brother and his friend were present. But actually having to live and adapt to their ways was strange, especially for Keladry. It didn't help that her new father-in-law was reticent and refused to reign in his wife. Her mother-in-law, Lady Arlyn, was rather trying, to say the least. She had objected to the marriage, nagging until her son had snapped and put her in her place; and thanks to her, their post-honeymoon bliss didn't last for long either. Some women, Kel would come to realise, just couldn't handle no longer being their children's first priority and love.

**

* * *

**

V: Virgin

It infuriated Keladry that no-one, not even her husband, had expected that she would go to the marriage bed a virgin. It had certainly been a surprise to him, upon eliciting tears and a gasp of pain when entering her, and Charles recognised his error; the shock was clearly expressed all over the book that was his face. Though she kept quiet, preferring not to ruin their fragile state of peace, she was hurt by his assumption. It wasn't really that big an issue for her, as people had often questioned her in the past, but... she just wished people could have had some faith in her for once. Especially him. How else were they to ever remain together?

**

* * *

**

W: Wanton

Becoming an expecting mother was... gratifying; in more respects than one. Despite the fact that her in-laws were overly patronising towards her, and that Neal insisted on hovering over her as though she would harm her unborn babe somehow, Kel found that there were further... delights to be explored. Charles teased her, calling her his wild and wanton warrior woman (he also had an awful affinity for alliteration), but she couldn't help that her sexual urges emerged along with the pregnancy hormones. Evidently, in Conservative society, it was frowned upon for a husband and wife to share a bed once a child was on the way. Stuff propriety, she gasped as he kissed his way down her breasts; some things were private.

**

* * *

**

X: The X Factor

What was it about the girl that made her eldest son choose to marry her? Lady Arlyn didn't know for sure, and it didn't look as though she would ever find out. She couldn't help but cringe when she heard about how early the girl would rise in the morning – and to do what? _Practice_, and with that pigsticker of all things! Lady Arlyn sniffed; in _her _day, girls behaved properly, and wouldn't ever _dream _of picking up a weapon. And the girl dressed like a man too! For shame! What in the Goddess's name _did _Charles see in her?

**

* * *

**

Y: Young

Ilane of Mindelan rarely cried, her emotional front having toughened after years of raising a boisterous brood; but the sight of her youngest daughter – now also finally a mother in her own right – pale, wan and resting after a fearsome few hours of labour, had left her no choice. To her, it seemed as though it had just been yesterday that Keladry was clutching and hiding behind her skirts... oh, how time had flown by; she was all grown up now, and starting a family of her own!

**

* * *

**

Z: Zeugma

The grey-eyed one cherished her; the blue-eyed one adored her; and the brown-eyed one died for her. The three greatest loves of her life. And yet, here she was, a widow at thirty-six... Still, life wasn't too bad.

Her late husband had provided her with four handsome boys – Sebastian, Joshua, Richard and Conal (dubbed thus in honour of his late uncle and godsfather) – and they had made her proud, each resembling their father in some way. Her adoptive son, Tobe, now horsemaster for the Queen's Riders, had written home last month with talk of a lovely little seamstress who worked in the Palace.

There had been peace in the country for the past five years, and Keladry was determined to take advantage of this and travel to Corus with her rambunctious young children to reacquaint them with the rest of their motley group of friends and family. Maybe she would see Dom again; reconciliation between the two had already come to pass... anything was possible now.

Kel smiled; her road in life had left her a knight, a wife, a mother and blissful. Yes, life was good.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm working hard on the oneshot. Thank you, _everyone_, for taking the time to read this piece.**

**- Khadeejah: 30/05/2009**


End file.
